


Something New

by Leylalia



Series: Vampires [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unusual for Tony to find something that surprised him. Steve Rogers was one of those things. Tony just had to figure out if that was good or bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, yes, I finally wrote a bit more in my Vampire AU. I am still not sure how fast I'll continue but it's a start, right?

When you lived long enough there wasn't much what could surprise you. Tony Stark was one of the people who thought so. Everything repeated itself sooner or later, and people stayed people, same hopes and aims, driven by the same motivations and Tony had seen it all. He grew up a long time ago, hundreds of years ago, and even though a lot changed the people stayed selfish and ignorant.

Tony was used to it and didn't think much of it anymore, but there were times where he wished for something new, something refreshing, because the longer you lived the more you yearned for things that made you feel alive, that shooed the boredom away that came with the same routine for hundreds of years.

 

 

"I need something to do, Rhodey!", he whined and leant onto his best friend who just tried to ignore the vampire. "Can't you build something? I hope you don't mean 'drinking your blood' by 'doing something'...?"

 

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, had a drink from that cute blonde in the club. I'm not in the mood for chocolate."

 

The human just rolled his eyes. "There isn't really a difference between the blood of a black guy and a white girl, is there?"

 

"There isn't-", he gasped in played offense. "Of course there is! Okay, it's because you're male and have a different blood group, but still. Anyway, that's not what I meant. You're distracting, platypus-"

 

"I already told you I have to finish this report until tomorrow, Tony. Some people have to get up in the morning. Maybe you should try that, too."

 

"Yeah if I wanted to kill myself maybe."

 

Rhodey sighed and let his hand stroke over his eyes before he looked up. "Look, why don't you just take a walk outside and maybe you see something interesting?"

 

"I think that's the most boring idea you ever had."

 

"I love you, too.", was the only answer he got before Rhodey turned around and looked at his desk again. "I'm free on the weekend. Why don't you visit me, then?", he asked.

 

Tony sighed theatrically before he walked to the door. "Don't stay up all night, darling.", he stated mockingly and walked outside.

 

 

Fine, then Tony would do what Rhodey said. Unusual, yeah, but maybe sometimes he should listen to his human best friend... And maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	2. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this story still exists and wasn't abandoned completely! :)

It was pretty cold outside when Tony stepped in front of the door. It didn't matter much, though, since the vampire never froze. On the other side he also never felt really warm.  
  
With a small huff he started walking down the streets which were still illuminated by the neon lights of the ads on the housewalls and in the shop windows. He didn't really care which way he was going, he just wanted to dawdle away. His gaze wandered over the people crossing his way and then over the houses and shops and cafés, most already closed. Of course; it was night. A frown found its way onto the vampire's face as he thought back to a time where he was still able to enjoy the sun, when he could taste all the things much better than now. Being a vampire he could still taste a bit, but in comparison to the normal human taste it was laughable.  
  
He let out an exasperated laugh and shook his head. Back then he didn't even pay much attention to it, didn't enjoy it as much as he should, but it was too late now for that.  
It had been so long that Tony didn't even know how it was to visit one of those small cafés. They looked cozy. Back in his living days they didn't exist yet.  
  
  
Some time passed until Tony found himself in a more quiet part of the city. He didn't know that one yet. Looking around he saw a street with some closed shops and some restaurants and also a still illuminated, small café. Not many people were in there, actually just one guy behind the counter. With a frown Tony walked closer. The sign at the door informed him that, indeed, the café was still open. Curious.  
  
Hesitatingly, though Tony wouldn't admit that, he opened the door and the guy behind the counter looked up, smiling at the new guest.  
  
"Hey, just come in, we're open."  
  
"The sign says so, yes.", Tony just answered with a small smirk and the guy ducked his head, smiling sheepishly.  
"Ah, yes. Some people don't look at it, sorry."  
  
The vampire dismissed it with his hand. "'t's okay, don't worry.", he stated and sat down near the guy, now eyeing him more closely. He was rather tall and looked like he trained a lot. The abs were well visible through the lightly too tight shirt. Tony licked his lips. He'd love to bite into them…  
When the guy came closer, though, he looked up with his charming smile, cautious not to show his sharp teeth too much. He had gotten pretty good at that.  
  
"What can I do for you?", the tall guy asked and a blond lock of hair fell into his face so that Tony had to resist the urge to stroke it back again.  
  
"What can you recommend me?", shot Tony back and watched him curiously.  
  
"You just wanna drink something or maybe want some pie, too? We have great apple pie."  
  
Tony tilted his head in thought. It was not that he cared much about it, so he shrugged. "Apple pie sounds good.", he agreed and the guy smiled. "And to drink? Coffee?"  
The customer just nodded again.  
"Alright, I'll be right back.", the blond hummed and walked straight to the coffee machine, making coffee for the guest and getting some apple pie.  
  
"Say, why is this café open at night?", Tony inquired as he watched the boy's behind interestedly.  
  
The guy shrugged and turned around again, oblivious to the fact that Tony had just stared at his ass. "There are actually quite a few guests who come here in the night, mostly regular customers. Seems like today's just a bit more quiet.", he answered and smiled at him. "I know it's unusual, but it's nice. And I like working here. It's not as stressful as during the day. And we also close in just about an hour, anyway."  
  
Tony nodded and leant back. "I see. So you're always working alone here in the night?"  
  
Setting the coffee and the plate with a big piece of apple pie down the guy smirked. "What, plan on robbing me?"  
  
The vampire chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm just curious.", he answered and then looked at the plate and cup. "Thanks, handsome.", he purred.  
  
The blond smiled lightly as a light rose tint colored his cheeks. "You're welcome.", he answered and cleared his throat. "Enjoy.", he stated with a small smile on his lips and then got back to his counter.  
  
"Thanks.", Tony nodded and began eating. He didn't have to eat, of course. He only had to drink blood. But at least normal food wasn't hurting him in any way. Even the old tale about garlic wasn't true. That wasn't bad at all- well, if you didn't mind bad breath.  
  
Closing his eyes Tony tried to concentrate more onto the faint taste he had in his mouth. Slightly sweet, freshly, though…it was good as far as he could say.  
  
When he opened his eyes again he saw the guy standing behind the counter with his chin rested on his palm and his elbows laid onto the counter. He smirked lightly. "Enjoying it?", he asked and Tony swallowed the piece and nodded.  
  
"Pretty good." 'for something I can barely taste.' , he added in thoughts.  
  
The blond beamed happily and his big blue eyes shone even more than before. Tony thought that it was almost ridiculous how good and cute that looked.  
  
"What's your name, by the way?", he asked and the blond smiled. "Steve. And yours?"  
  
Tony smiled charmingly. "Tony. Nice to meet you. I'm actually glad I found your café tonight."  
  
"It's so good?", Steve asked curiously.  
  
"And you should see the one serving the customers.", Tony winked at him and Steve huffed but was barely able to hide a smile.  
  
"You shouldn't flirt with me, Tony. I'm working."  
  
"Tell me your phone number and I'll try it again when you're not working.", purred the vampire as an answer to that, which let Steve blush faintly, grinning. "Smooth. But sorry, no. I don't know you well enough yet."  
  
At least Steve seemed to like guys, that was a good first step. And he didn't seem completely averse. Even better.  
Tony nodded. "I understand. Seems like you have a new regular customer then."  
  
Steve blinked and smiled. "Am I worth that? What if not?"  
  
"Then I still have good cake and a nice time, nevertheless.", Tony winked and Steve chuckled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time thinking of a way Tony and Steve would actually meet. So I hope it is okay like this... the more interesting part is still to come :)


End file.
